Two for One
by nayomi-kun
Summary: How can two guys be for one girl? What comes first, love or friendship?


Two for One

By Nayomi-chan

It was a windy day. Leaves skipped across the school grounds as one of the last students there left. Fujima sat down on the indoor basketball court floor; beads of sweat trickling down his face.

He had a problem. A very big one at that.

Hanagata Toru.

Hitaka Hoshi.

__

'Damn.' Fujima thought. He buried his face into his arms.

__

'Damn!'

----

Hanagata had just gotten his things together. He thought about their ever so complicated yet simple dilemma.

He remembered the first time they met her. It was after one of their numerous practice games…

~ Flashback ~

"Hey. My name is Hitaka Hoshi. Your play was wonderful, as always. I know you'll make it to the Championships."

~ End of Flashback ~

Just another girl, right? Wrong.

Their first meeting stayed with him ever since.

"Hitaka Hoshi…"

----

She went to all their practices and games, cheering not for the players, but for the whole team instead. A first. She easily became one of their close friends.

Fujima remembered the one time Hoshi was jumped (I mean as in gang up) upon by a bunch of R.F.Gs. (Rabid Fan Girls)

~ Flashback ~

"Can you believe Hoshi?"

"She's got Fujima and Hanagata!"

"You're kidding, right???"

"Would I kid about Fujima and Hanagata?!"

"Here she comes!"

Hoshi just happened to be walking down the corridor when they pounced.

"What'syourrelationshipwiththem??" They all blurted.

"What?" Hoshi replied, obviously very confused.

"What is you relationship with Fujima and Hanagata?" One stepped forward, frowning. The R.F.G Leader.

"Fujima and Hanagata?" Hoshi repeated.

She smiled.

"They're my friends."

The R.F.G leader didn't like her answer, neither her smile. She retracted her arm. Hoshi remained smiling. 

She was just about to slap her when…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hoshi opened her eyes, to see Fujima holding back her arm.

"Fujima…"

The R.F.G leader flushed with embarrassment. They all stayed speechless. Fujima let go of her hand, and she ran off crying, her followers not far behind.

-Silence-

"Fujima…" Hoshi started, breaking the silence. She leaned against the wall.

"You know you didn't have to do that." She said.

"But…" Fujima protested.

"…But…" She continued, smiling. "Thanks anyway."

~ End of Flashback ~

They walked home together that day.

----

__

'Now what?' Hanagata thought.

The start of everything came to his mind. It was on that day when the bond between love and friendship came to challenge.

~ Flashback ~

"Do you think you're the only one who likes her?!" Hanagata retorted.

__

She's different.

"Why, do you think you're the one for her?!" Fujima responded.

__

She's here. 

"Why, do you think you're the one for her?!"

__

She's the one.

"I love her!"

"Well so do I!"

I love her.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Dammit!" Hanagata yelled at himself.

Not only were they fighting over one girl, she herself didn't even know.

----

Hoshi stayed in the doorway of the main entrance to the school. "I think I'm the only one left." She glanced at her watch. 

"5:00. Yup, I think I'm the only one left here."

She looked on as the leaves did a little dance with the wind. Staying suspended within space and time, twirling, as if forever filled with joy. 

Hoshi was entranced. She thought about her two friends.

"Fujima, Hanagata… You'll never know what precious friends you are to me…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

She remained still for a moment, and opened her eyes. The leaves were dancing again. But this time, the wind had a voice. It was beckoning to her. 

__

"Come… Come…"

"Come… Come…"

She set out, and danced among them, watched by two hidden shadows.

"Hoshi…"

~ Owari ~

WELL??? I spent a while on this fic. Ok, now Fujima and Hanagata like Hoshi, and both of them know that. The thing is, Hoshi thinks of them as really close (or closer) friends. Two guys are fighting over one girl, but the girl doesn't even know it.

Should I continue it? Should I even end it? Please R&R!


End file.
